


Bad girls ain't no good (and the good girls ain't no fun)

by Tixa_Sandiego



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tixa_Sandiego/pseuds/Tixa_Sandiego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by episode 4.15 "Enter the Dragon" or the gayest episode ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad girls ain't no good (and the good girls ain't no fun)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between Maleficent gets her magic back and when she’s cursing Aurora.

Regina and Maleficent came back to the last one after defeating king Stefan and his knights.  
\- You did it Maleficent! You got your powers back! - Said Regina with a wide smile on her face while holding the Dragon Queen's hands. - You are amazing.  
The blonde smiled genuinely, staring at Regina with affection.  
\- All thanks to you. - Replied the older woman, freeing a hand to cup Regina's cheek whom shivered at the unexpected touch. - You brought back my fire. - She said, her eyes traveling down to Regina’s lips. The brunette bit her bottom lip, noticing Maleficent gaze and covering the older woman’s hand with her own.

\- You are gorgeous. - Maleficent whispered before lowering her head and planting the most unexpected soft kiss on Regina’s lips. The brunette kissed her back, parting her lips so Maleficent could deepen the kiss. The blonde placed her hands on Regina’s hips, pulling her close while claiming Regina mouth with a hunger she thought she had lost a long time ago.  
Regina put her arms around the blonde’s neck, moaning into the kiss, feeling her body warming at the other woman’s touch.

Maleficent opened Regina’s travelling cape, letting it fall to the floor and broke the kiss, looking at the younger woman's eyes, which were dark with lust. That made the blonde come crashing again into the brunette’s mouth, while a hand drifted down to grab her butt.  
Regina took off Maleficent’s helmet, letting her blonde mane fall to her shoulders and kissed her neck slowly causing goosebumps to spread on the older woman’s skin.  
Maleficent grabbed Regina by the neck and pushed her to the long armed chair, sitting on top of her, hips on hips, still without letting go of the young queen’s neck.

\- Are you sure you want this... princess? - Asked the older woman in a low husky voice.  
\- I am a Queen. - Regina purred before kissing Maleficent again with lust, while trying to open the blonde’s dress.  
\- We shall see... - The blonde chuckled darkly, eyes shining in arousal. - Your Majesty.

**\- X -**

\- Can you help me tighten my corset? - Asked Regina looking behind her shoulder to see the Dragon Woman miraculously already dressed.  
\- Of course, dear. - Replied Maleficent, kissing the curve of Regina’s neck before starting to work on the corset.  
\- If you keep doing that, you will be late for the wedding.  
\- We. I want you to come with me. - She explained finishing the corset. Regina turned to face the blonde, smiling.  
\- You do?  
\- Yes. - she replied, claiming the brunette’s mouth once more, who leaned into the kiss.  
\- Let's go then, we have a happy ending to destroy. - Regina murmured almost panting, almost ready to burn the other woman’s clothes and ride her again. Maleficent smiled with mischief.  
\- We can continue this later. - Said the blonde, picking up Regina’s cape and handing it to her.  
\- I'm counting on it.

**\- X -**

\- So how did you get here so fast? - Asked Rumple.  
\- How do you think? Riding a dragon. - Regina replied with a smirk. Oh, if only he knew how true that statement was.


End file.
